galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Babarue
Alien Babarue appeared in 1974 TV series called Ultraman Leo. Alien Babarue (ババルウ星人 Babarū Seijin) also known as "Babarulian" or Alien Babalou, are a race of aliens of an unknown race from the Planet Babarue. They were originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo in episodes 38 and 39. Self proclaimed as the "Dark Ruler of the Universe," Alien Babarue was a cunning, trickster alien with a personal vendetta against the Ultramen and came up with an evil plan to destroy them. To get his revenge on the Ultra Brothers, Alien Babarue disguised himself as Imitation Astra (ニセアストラ Nise Asutora) after capturing and hiding the real Astra, froze him in a block of ice, and abandoned him in the middle of space. Disguised as the Imit Astra, Alien Babarue then stole the Ultra Key, a device that both maintained the Land of Light‘s orbit and was capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast. Before he could escape, Imit Astra was confronted by Ultraman over taking the key. Despite being overpowered by Ultraman, the Imit Astra escaped the planet, leaving the Ultra Brothers to believe Astra had betrayed them and worse, without the Ultra Key to keep their planet in orbit, the Land of Light was sent into a collision course with Earth. The Imit Astra made his way towards Earth, where he planned to use Leo’s trust in his brother to trick Gen into protecting him from the Ultra Brothers until it was too late to avert the collision. Once Gen and Dan found the Imit Astra, the doppelganger pleads with Gen to save him from the other Ultras who were chasing him. Gen fell for his ruse, Dan however knew he was a fake and used his Ultra Will Power on him so the Ultra Key could be recovered by his brothers. Oblivious, Gen fought with the crippled Dan to protect his "brother" until Zoffy, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace arrived and overwhelmed the Imit Astra. After battling with Dan, Gen transformed to come to his "brother’s" aid, fending off the Ultra Brothers. Leo tried to talk some sense into the Imit Astra, but with Earth slowly falling apart and with the Land of Light's collision nigh, Ultra Brothers had no choice but to fight Leo and the Imit Astra to try to get the Ultra Key back. During the battle, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace fired weakened versions of their signature rays to end the battle quickly, but the Imit Astra cowardly used Leo as a shield to protect himself. Leo took the brunt of the attacks and was badly wounded. With Leo out of action, the Imit Astra prepared to use the Ultra Key’s devastating power against the Ultra Brothers and destroy them. Before he uses the weapon, Ultraman King arrived to thwart the diabolical alien. He fired the Baptism Ray, shattering the disguise and revealing Alien Babarue’s true face. Alien Babarue fled from the Ultra Brothers and managed to escape when King called them back forcing them to try and save as many lives as possible. With the Key broken, and the Land of Light's impact imminent, Babarue gloated pridefully, walking the streets of the seemingly doomed Earth. MAC was left with an impossible choice, either destroy the Ultra's home world, or let it collide and destroy both planets. Feeling guilty, Ultraman Leo left to space and discovered the location of his true brother through a distress beacon his color timer gave off, retrieving his brother from Alien Babarue’s prison. With the real Astra freed, the Leo Brothers returned to Earth and restored the Ultra Key, prompting the enraged Alien Babarue to try and stop the Brothers. Thanks to the assistance of MAC, Astra took off to return the key and Ultraman Leo was left to pummel Alien Babarue senseless with his superior martial arts skills until finally, Leo leapt into the air and struck Alien Babarue in the chest with his famous Leo Kick, sending a shower of sparks flying from his chest before Babarue fell to the ground, dying in a huge explosion. With Alien Babarue dead the Ultra Key was restored by the real Astra, the Land of Light returned to its rightful place in M78. Powers and Abilities * Disguise: Alien Babarue can perfectly disguise himself as an Ultra at sheer will, but only if he has seen them. In Ultraman Orb, he can also disguise himself as a human, Ryuji Baba (馬場 竜次 Baba Ryūji). * Death Blizzard (デスブリザード Desu Burizādo): Alien Babarue can exhale a strong breath of ice from his mouth, capable of freezing Ultras in seconds. * Size Change: When needed, Alien Babarue can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant's. * Blade: Alien Babarue's right forearm has a blade on it, which is dangerous in battle. * Dark Rocket: Alien Babarue's left forearm can fire a chain, which can ensnare opponents or objects. * Babarue Stick (ババルウ・スティック Babarū Sutikku): Alien Babarue has a Ji with a spiked club on the end. * Light Bullet Firing (光弾連射 Kōdan Rensha): Alien Babarue's left forearm can also fire moderately powered, purple energy blasts from his hands. In Ultraman X, it is called Babarue Beam (ババルウビーム''Babarū Bīmu''). Weaknesses * The symbol on the middle of his chest is his weak point. If anything rips it, it can cause him great pain. This means he share the same weakness as the Ultras. * In Ultraman Story 0, Alien Mefilas reveals to the Ultra Warriors that Alien Babarue can only maintain his shape shifting abilities for a short period of time, and those abilities can be nullified if the horns on his heads are destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Motomu Kiyokawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1974 Category:Ultraman Universe